


Polo

by asongforjonsa



Series: Reylo Smut One-Shots [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Teachers, F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Snow Day, technology fail
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-02
Updated: 2019-02-02
Packaged: 2019-10-21 06:12:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17637317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asongforjonsa/pseuds/asongforjonsa
Summary: Rey accidentally sends Ben a filthy video on their favorite app, Marco Polo. Smut ensues.*"Um, Rey… the volume was on for that Polo."Rey’s throat tightened, threatening to choke off her airway as she felt panic course through her veins. She felt light-headed and nauseated in an instant, her fight-or-flight mode kicking in with overwhelming force.Would Ben report her? Would she be fired for sexual harassment? Oh god, would he tell all their friends?





	Polo

**Author's Note:**

  * For [diasterisms](https://archiveofourown.org/users/diasterisms/gifts), [ReyloRobyn2011](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReyloRobyn2011/gifts).



> Not beta'd, barely even proofread. I was too excited to post :P
> 
> Inspired by this [tweet](https://twitter.com/bunnyaflk/status/1091168666941419521).

What else was she supposed to do during a snow day, anyway? 

Her students’ papers? Graded. Her lesson plans? Completed. Parent-teacher conferences? Scheduled. She was out of job-related activities to do. 

Which is how on day two of a four-day blizzard-induced school closure, Rey found herself taking care of  _ business _ . 

She bit back a moan as she increased the speed on her vibrator, rubbing it up and down her slit. She prayed nobody ever found her browser history…  _ Nobody  _ needed to know about her affinity for double penetration monster hentai. 

Her discovery of hentai was quite late to the game, and was a godsend when she needed something to focus on during her alone time other than her incredibly hot, sweet coworker Ben. 

It was much better to imagine a monster tentacle-fucking her holes than it was to think of Ben making love to her… or pounding into her from behind…

“Fuck!” Rey whimpered. It happened  _ every  _ time she masturbated - his face  _ always  _ appeared, her mind  _ always  _ went there. 

She went to shove her laptop aside and give in, her head filled with visions of Ben fucking her hard, then making love to her soft… She closed her eyes and pictured him pulling her hair and whispering filthy things in her ear. 

A child’s shriek outside broke the spell, and Rey huffed in frustration as she peeked out the window. The view was breathtaking - the snow was largely undisturbed from her vantage point, though that offending child would surely see an end to that in short order. The sun hitting the snow made it look sparkly and magical… 

“Ben has to see this,” Rey murmured to herself. She pulled out her phone and opened their Marco Polo chat, making sure to turn the volume off since her vibrator was still going between her legs and her whimpering his name sporadically. 

She sent the Polo to Ben and smiled to herself, hopeful that he would send her one of his view of the snow as well. She laid back and resumed working on herself, whimpering as she imagined what his dick looked like. 

She envisioned what his face might look like as she sucked his dick, how he might rake his fingers through her hair and groan her name. She whimpered his name as she felt her release wash over her like a warm wave. 

Rey turned off her vibrator and set it aside, humming contentedly to herself. Her phone dinged, but not with the alert for a new Polo. This was Ben’s text tone. 

_ Um, Rey… the volume was on for that Polo.  _

Rey’s throat tightened, threatening to choke off her airway as she felt panic course through her veins. She felt light-headed and nauseated in an instant, her fight-or-flight mode kicking in with overwhelming force. 

Would Ben report her? Would she be fired for sexual harassment? Oh god, would he tell all their friends? 

They knew of her crush on him, of course. But them hearing about this would humiliate her so deeply, she was certain she would die from embarrassment. 

Surely this would alter their friendship - it was probably already damaged beyond repair. 

Another text from Ben arrived as Rey laid there in full-stage panic. 

_ Rey, we need to talk about this. I’m coming over.  _

“No!” Rey yelled. She couldn’t face him like this! Besides, there was a foot of snow on the ground, how would he even make it? He only lived a few blocks away, but still…

“No, he cannot come here,” Rey ranted to herself. She kept ranting to herself as she threw on a pair of yoga pants and piled her hair into a bun. 

Ben always kept his word, so she knew he was on his way. Her heart sank into her feet when she heard the knock on her door. 

She trudged over and opened it with tears in her eyes. Ben stood before her, wrapped in a thick coat and scarf and taking  _ heaving  _ breaths. His cheeks were flushed red like he had just run a mile. 

“Did you  _ run  _ here?” Rey squeaked, her voice barely above a whisper. She let him in, her mind still whirling with fear over the scenarios she had conjured for herself in the few short minutes between his last text and his arrival. 

Ben strode into her apartment and gripped her arms, forcing her to look up at his face, his expression inscrutable. Tears fell onto her cheeks as she whispered, “I’m sorry Ben, please don’t tell the school… I can’t get fired for sexual harassment!” 

Ben’s face contorted into confusion. “Rey,” he murmured, “You said my name while you were… were…” 

Rey’s cheeks flushed even hotter than she believed humanly possible. She looked down and sniffled, horrified at her carelessness and the potential repercussions she faced. 

Ben’s grip on her arms loosened, and he gently tilted her face up again with his gloved right hand. 

“Rey,” he murmured again, her name on his lips sounding like a prayer. “Do you… do you think about me like that? Often?” 

The realization hit Rey like a ton of bricks - he didn’t look like a man who was about to report his coworker for harassment. He looked like a man experiencing  _ hope  _ for the first time. 

“Yes,” she whimpered. She reached up to brush the snow from his hair before resting her palm on his freezing cold cheek. He took her face in his hands and bent towards her, with Rey going on her tiptoes simultaneously. 

Their lips met tentatively at first, just barely brushing their mouths together. It didn’t matter though - the contact made both of them go weak in the knees. Rey gripped his coat tightly as she dove back in for more, whimpering as his cold lips pressed against her warm ones. 

“Fuck, Rey,” Ben grunted against her lips. She pushed him in the direction of the sofa, unbuttoning his coat as they moved. “I had no idea -” 

She pulled her lips away for just a moment to yank his scarf off and push the coat from his shoulders. He threw his gloves aside and collapsed onto the sofa, pulling Rey into his lap. 

She straddled him eagerly, licking into his mouth as she ground down against his crotch. Ben ran his hands under her shirt, moaning against her lips as he traced circles into her soft skin. Rey ground her hips harder as his hands found her nipples and rolled them between his fingers. 

He broke away from their kiss to pull her shirt over her head, his mouth dropping open at the sight of her breasts. 

“They’re not very big-” Rey started to say, as she almost always did when getting naked in front of a guy for the first time. Ben’s brow furrowed and he muttered, “They’re perfect,” before bending his head to take her whole right breast in his mouth. 

Rey gasped and bucked her hips, moving her hands to tug his hair. Ben sucked her nipple, chuckling against her flesh as she thrashed. He slid his free hand between their bodies, dipping his fingers beneath her yoga pants as he moved his mouth to her left breast. 

Rey whimpered his name like a prayer when he split her folds with his fingers. He groaned upon finding her wet and wanting, and he set to work stroking her clit. She cried out, her fingers tightening in his hair. 

“Mmm, so responsive,” he muttered, moving his mouth from her breast to her throat. He planted kisses on her flushed skin, working his way up to her mouth. 

“Ben,” she cried out softly, “Ben, please!” He crushed his mouth against hers as she came all over his hand, her yoga pants sodden with her arousal and climax. 

She collapsed against his chest, allowing herself to rest for just a moment before standing up and stripping off her pants and thong. She stood before him stark naked, bolder than she had ever felt before. 

Ben growled at the sight of her naked body, and palmed himself through his jeans. Rey looked at him with a raised eyebrow, encouraging him silently to disrobe. He stood hastily and ripped off his clothes, throwing them across her apartment haphazardly.

They took each other in eagerly, in stunned silence. Rey stepped closer to him and ran her hands over his abs, marveling at his physique. Her eyes went comically wide when she reached down to stroke his cock, suddenly intimidated by its size.  

“This,” she murmured, looking up at him through her eyelashes, “Is  _ not  _ how I saw this afternoon going.” 

Ben laughed and pulled her closer before running his hands over her ass and hoisting her into the air. She gasped and wrapped her legs around him instinctively, fusing her mouth to his once more. 

He carried her into the bedroom and deposited her gently on the bed before climbing over her. She kept her legs wrapped around him, kissing him with all the fervor and lust she had repressed over two years of silent yearning.

He kissed his way down her body, grinning as he moved closer to her steaming cunt. He looked up at her, looking nervous as he asked, “Can I -” 

She bit her lip and nodded with a furious blush covering her body. She opened her legs slowly, spreading them for him so he could get a better look at her pussy. 

“Fuck, Rey, you smell incredible,” he whispered. He lifted her legs over his shoulders, taking in her almost bare sex. He inhaled deeply, as if he intended to memorize her scent.

Rey whimpered his name for what felt like the millionth time in less than an hour. She felt vulnerable like this, and did not make a habit of allowing partners to go down on her. But he looked so eager, so -

“Oh!” she cried out as he licked a long stripe up her slit. He lapped at her ardently, skillfully, in a desperate manner unlike anything she had ever seen before. He slipped one, then two fingers inside her cunt as he latched onto her clit, sucking gently at first, then harder as she clenched around him. 

He kept a firm grip on her hips, holding her in place as she tried to buck against him, until she finally screamed, gushing into his mouth and shaking like a one-woman earthquake. She fell back against the pillows, tugging at Ben until he followed. 

He boxed her in against her bed, his massive arms framing her face. “Do you want to go further-” he started to ask, stopping abruptly when she reached down and grabbed his cock. 

“I need you inside me, Ben,” she growled. She gathered her own slick on her hand and used it to pump up and down his shaft. Ben squeezed his eyes shut for a moment with a whimper, before opening them again and gazing down at her reverently. 

He lined himself up at her entrance, murmuring that he was clean, and pressed in without warning, even before Rey finished replying that she was too and on the pill. 

She cried out at the sudden fullness, his incredible length and girth filling her to the brim. 

He pulled out, keeping his eyes locked on hers as he snapped his hips, filling her once more. He kept a brutal pace, nothing like the soft lovemaking Rey had imagined once. And  _ oh,  _ did it feel brilliant. 

She clung to him, her arms and legs wrapped around his massive frame as he pummeled into her. He growled a litany of praise and filth, telling her how he’d dreamed of her cunt ever since she arrived at their school, how he wanted to pull her hair and spank her for being so naughty earlier… 

Rey shrieked as a third orgasm crashed through her, biting down on his shoulder to muffle her volume. Ben grunted that he wasn’t going to last much longer, and she begged him to cum inside her. 

He yelled her name as he filled her with his seed before collapsing on top of her. His arms shook with the effort of holding up his weight, so he rolled onto his side and pulled Rey with him. 

“So,” Ben murmured as they came down from their climaxes, “Do you think we should send the creators of Marco Polo a thank you note?” 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you Robyn and Thea for encouraging me to write this ;) It was so awesome to feel inspired again! 
> 
> Say hi on [tumblr](https://asongforjonsa.tumblr.com)  
> and [twitter](https://twitter.com/asongforjonsa)!


End file.
